This invention relates to load sensing instrumentation and more particularly to load sensing assemblies for measuring the weight of loads which act with both vertical and horizontal directional force components. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,664 showing prior art load sensing systems for conveyor weigh scales. As described in this patent, accurate measurement of the weight of loads which act with both horizontal and vertical force components, such as conveyor belts while carrying a load of material to be transported, has long been a problem. Various systems have been proposed for attempting to resolve these loads solely into their vertical downward force component. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,664 a conveyor weighbridge system having cantilever load cell bridge units is disclosed. While this unit offers some improvement in vertical resolution of the load, it (like the systems described in that patent as being prior art) is of relatively complex construction, require mechanical calibration mechanisms and are still subject to lateral forces which can affect the weight measurement of the load cell unit.